


Parallelism

by fastandfilthy (IndridGrey)



Series: Open Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Female Alpha, Femslash, First Time, Incest Kink, Manipulative sex, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Referenced Wincest, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/fastandfilthy
Summary: Jo tries to sneak out.  Ellen will do anything to get her to stay.(Exists in the open verse au, but almost completely stand alone)





	Parallelism

**Author's Note:**

> All you need to know if you haven't read anything else from this au is that Sam and D(ean) are sister-mates

“I don’t recall raising you to be the type of person to sneak out in the middle of the night like a coward.”

Jo came to an abrupt halt, confirming that she hadn’t even noticed that her mother was eight feet in front of her, blocking the exit.  Fury simmered under Ellen’s breastbone.  How the fuck was her girl expecting to survive out there?  She flipped a switch and watched Jo flinch as the Roadhouse main room was illuminated.

Her daughter was nothing if not stubborn, though, and she stared Ellen down, her jaw flexing.  “You raised me to be strong and do what’s right.  But the second I try to do that, you become a prison warden.”

“I am your _mother_ , Joanna Beth.  It is my job to see you _safe_.”

“It’s your job to support me!”

“Support what?”  Ellen hated the satisfaction she felt when Jo backed up as she advanced.  “You trying to get yourself killed?  You running into things unprepared?”

Something cracked in Jo’s backpack when she tripped on a stool and fell back against the bar.  Ellen kicked aside the dropped duffel and caged her in against the edge of the counter.  Wide eyes stared up at her and she could detect a shift in her daughter’s scent already.  She shored up her resolve and dropped one of her hands from the bar.

“If it weren’t for the Winchesters, I’d have already lost you.  Just because of the color of your hair and because of **this**.”  Jo’s knees went predictably weak at the alpha tone, and she dipped, slotting her clothed pussy right into Ellen’s waiting hand.  Hands shot up to clutch at her and pheromones flooded the room alongside the quiet moan.  The soft, pink mouth that Ellen had daydreamed about too often shaped a breathy “mom!” and Ellen almost dropped her hand.  Years and years of ignoring this thing between them, of beating back her alpha instincts, and now tearing that barrier down was Ellen’s last resort for keeping her daughter safe.

She took her other hand off the bar and ran it across Jo’s neck, under her hair, to her nape.  Her daughter was already panting when Ellen leaned in close and whispered against her cheek, “How many alphas have I had to chase off with a shotgun, Jo?  If you leave, I can’t protect you anymore.”  Her alpha growled at the thought and Jo arched into her hands with a whimper.  Ellen could already feel hot dampness seeping into the denim where she was cupping Jo.  She had always cursed how responsive her girl was, how quickly even just stolen glances would escalate into palpable tension, but she was thankful now.

She rubbed hard against the seam over Jo’s clit and barely caught her when her legs gave out.  Ellen was glad she’d had Ash clear out for the night considering how loud Jo’s cry had been.  Once Jo’s legs were under her again, Ellen let go to tug the backpack off.  Jo shrugged out of it and toed off her boots as Ellen worked on her belt buckle.  As soon as Jo had stepped out of her jeans, Ellen grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up onto a stool.

Jo had teased her over the years with spreading her legs wide while wearing a skirt, and Ellen had always dreaded that her daughter might up the stakes and go commando.  Now she was also glad that Jo had never been particularly wet when she’d done it, because Ellen wanted nothing more just then than to taste the dark patch on the powder blue panties.  Saliva pooled on her tongue and her dick hardened that last little bit in her jeans.  She ran her thumb across the clit hood outlined through the cotton, and Jo’s thighs trembled and spread even further.

“Ohhhh, god, mom.  Please!”

Ellen ignored the little pang of arousal at the desperation in Jo’s voice and stepped between her legs.  She wound a hand deep into blonde hair and pulled backwards until Jo’s arms flung back to brace herself on the bar edge.  Her girl’s eyes were fiery as she settled into the precarious position.

“Please what?”

She tracked the tongue that darted out and then the slender hand that left the bar to travel over stomach, navel, clit, and hooked under the panties at the wet spot and pulled them aside to expose the shaved, glistening pink pussy. 

“Please fuck me.  Wanted it so long.”

Ellen’s cock and cunt throbbed in want, but she ignored it.  She had a plan and she needed to stick to it, no matter how enticing Jo’s scent was, no matter how tempting it was to just give in and lose herself.

“I know, sweetheart, me too.”

Her daughter was every bit as soft and slick as Ellen could have thought, and she was a sight with her head tilted back, blond hair tumbling, throat exposed, and mouth open on a moan.  Ellen echoed the noise.  God.  Jo’s clit was so hard compared to the supple folds, already so aroused when barely anything had happened.  She wondered how many times Jo had touched herself after one of their standstills.  Visions flashed through Ellen’s mind of Jo in the Roadhouse’s public ladies’ room, loud music drowning out the wet noises as she rubbed, fingered, or—oh, hell, the thought of her humping the edge of the sink, fingers in her mouth to stop the moans and to mime sucking her own mother off.  Jo jerked and squeaked when Ellen rubbed her clit hard.

Ellen abandoned exploring for a moment to tug Jo’s shirt up to her chin and pull the modest bra up until her tits were exposed.  She dug the heel of her palm against her erection at the sight of her girl looking so easy, like she’d let Ellen fuck her hard whenever and wherever and be happy to have her mom’s cum dripping from her sloppy cunt all through her shift.  Let the others smell what a slut she was and make them know they couldn’t have her.

Jo let out a guttural noise when Ellen shoved two fingers in her.  If the angle were better, Ellen would have covered her neck with love bites and sucked her nipples until they were puffy and raw.  As it was, she fucked her fingers as deep and hard as she could and rubbed the swollen clit.  The squelching noises were loud in the large, empty room, and Jo’s gasps and groans echoed.  By the time Ellen added a third finger, Jo’s face and chest were flushed a bright red and there was slick all over her thighs, Ellen’s hand, and the barstool.  Ellen sped up, the burning in her arm so fucking sweet after waiting so long, and Jo bucked her hips to meet Ellen so hard that the stool was in risk of toppling.

“Oh god mom oh fuck yes yes just like ohhhh—”

Ellen was drunk on the smell of her daughter’s pussy and pheromones and she could feel every shift of her clothes against her hypersensitive skin.  Her hips were twitching in sympathy with her fingers, and the tip of her dick was angled just right to ride a seam.  Goddamn, she wanted to be sucked in and squeezed by Jo, she wanted to be covered in her slick, she wanted to make her stubborn, beautiful daughter cum on her cock, and then she wanted to knot and cream her bare pussy.  She’d wanted it for so fucking long.

But she had a plan.

“You want mommy’s cock?”

Jo’s hips faltered and she clenched down on the three fingers.  She raised her head from where she’d been letting it hang, moaning to the ceiling, and her brown eyes were wild when they met Ellen’s.  “ _Yes!_ ”

“You want me to fuck you, want my knot, you have to earn it first.  And abandoning me in the middle of the goddamn night is not earning it.”

She crooked her fingers as she yanked them out and Jo’s hips spasmed so hard that the barstool did topple, taking three other stools with it, and Ellen suppressed every instinct in her and just watched as Jo landed hard and awkward on wood and cement.  Jo didn’t want to be coddled, she wanted to go into a profession where a bruised ass or sprained wrist would be the least of her worries?  Then Jo would learn to deal with that.

The tears in Jo’s eyes were only partially from physical pain, and Ellen shored her resolve again.  This was her last chance to get her girl to stay.  It was shitty and manipulative, but it was also Jo’s _life_ on the line, not just her libido.  That didn’t make the look of betrayal any less painful, though.

“I know you think you’ll be okay as an omega because Bobby Singer and D Winchester are okay.  But you’re forgetting that Bobby is a widowed recluse.  You’re forgetting that D has Sam as back up for hunts and as a mate to scare away unwanted attention.  It is not safe, you don’t have proper training yet, you don’t have a partner—”

“Come with me, then!”

Ellen’s train of thought derailed at the frustration in her daughter’s scream, like _Ellen_ was the one who was being shortsighted.  “What?”

Soft fingers wiped away the tears and Jo took in a deep, steadying breath.  She winced slightly as she got up on her knees, but kept a straight face as she shuffled forward the few feet to Ellen, who didn’t start moving away until too late, and Jo’s hands latched into her jeans pockets.

Hair was sticking to Jo’s sweaty skin, her oval face was flushed varying shades of pink, mascara had smeared a little under her eyes, her tits were still exposed, and her gaze was impatient and fierce as she held eye contact and leaned forward to brush her lips against the swell of Ellen’s cock.  She barely felt it through all the denim, but the sight alone had her underwear well on its way to soaked.  She reached down to push Jo away and got her hand smacked.

“No.  Maybe I fucked up, but you haven’t been listening to me.  You haven’t been listening since you decided I was too young to know that I wanted you.”

She started undoing Ellen’s belt and zipper and at turns held on with a death grip and smacked interfering hands away.  Ellen’s insides clenched when Jo dragged her clothes down and caressed her cock.  A shocked moan burst out of her when Jo licked the tip.  This wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

“If you had been listening, you’d know that this is bigger than me, bigger than us.”  Ellen slapped a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tight when Jo suckled for a moment.  “And you should be proud of me.  I more than deserve your knot, mom.”  She licked at the base of Ellen’s cock where her knot would swell.  “And if you saw me as the adult I am,” she sealed her lips over the head, bobbed down a couple inches, and let Ellen’s hand settle on her hair as she pulled off, “you’d also see that the solution to all of this is pretty simple: come with me.”  Ellen opened her eyes again in time to see Jo’s lips quirk.  “Be the Sam to my D, complete with shameless lesbian incest.”

A sharp laugh made it past Ellen’s shaky breathing.  “You got the ‘being shitty at proposing’ from your father.  Just so you know.”

Jo stared up at her, gob smacked.  Ellen knew the feeling.  She didn’t know where the levity was coming from—maybe it was more accurate that she was the ‘make light and overprotect’ D to Jo’s ‘save the whole world no matter what’ Sam.  Jesus, why was she thinking this?  She’d never be able to look the Winchesters in the face again.

“Is…is that your shitty way of saying ‘yes’?  Or are you deflecting again?”  Jo was glaring up at her, at odds with the way her fingers were gently feeling out the entrance to Ellen’s cunt.  They surged in before she could respond, and Jo suckled hard on the ridge of head of her dick and before Ellen knew it her knees were hitting the unforgiving floor.  She swore heartily; she’d be feeling that for at least a week.  Jo was smirking, the fucking brat.

She took in a deep breath and pushed back the pain.  “It’s an—” Jo pushed her backwards onto her heels and then her ass and followed right after.  A bone-deep shudder of arousal wracked Ellen when her daughter climbed on her lap and slid her soft pussy up her cock.  “Oh, fuck, Jo—”

“Don’t worry, mom,” Jo’s voice was husky and amused as she shifted her hips in tiny rocking motions, “I’ve decided to save myself for marriage.”

“Fuck.  It’s an ‘I’ll think about it if you promise to stay until I decide’.”

“That doesn’t work for me.”  Jo looped her arms around Ellen’s shoulders, rocked harder, and leaned forward to whisper against her lips.  “You could keep me here forever with putting off a decision.  Need a deadline.  How long do you think you can resist my pussy now that you know what it feels like?  How bad do you want to taste it?  How bad do you want to fuck it?  My mouth?”  Ellen’s cock jumped against Jo, and she knew that pre-cum had just mixed in with her daughter’s slick.  Jo’s lips trailed across her face until her hot breath was against her ear.  “You’ve got a week to claim this pussy easy.  After that I’m gone and you’ll have to work for it.”  She pulled back slightly and landed a peck against Ellen’s mouth and said in a sticky sweet voice, “Good night, mommy.  I love you.”

Ellen was stock still in shock as she watched Jo stand, gather her things, and then walk back out the way she’d come, back towards her room, basically naked.

How the hell had she lost control of the situation?  Her girl was too clever for Ellen’s own good.  And too shameless.  And too full of herself—thinking that she was so irresistible that Ellen wouldn’t be able to keep it in her pants long enough to make a sound decision.  She’d kept it in her pants for almost a decade; a few days would be a walk in the park.

* * *

The next day, Jo showed up for her shift in a tank top with such a low neckline that the very top of her lacy bra was visible.  She flashed Ellen the distinct lack of matching panties—the distinct lack of any panties, Ellen’s fear come true—every chance she got.

Ellen lasted through the dinner rush before she grabbed Jo with a muttered ‘fine’ and marched her straight to the restroom.  Jo grinned when Ellen locked the door and there were a couple minutes of negotiation on the timeline for making it official.  Then Jo’s skirt was shoved up to her hips and Ellen fucked her daughter raw against the bathroom sink.

Four sex-drenched days later they were mated and on the road for their first hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> How the hell is this a rare pair?? I mean come on--they bicker constantly and Ellen was so wrapped up in Jo! *whispers* did ya SEE the way they died?? Y'all.
> 
> For the fingering prompt on my spnabobingo card
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! :D


End file.
